Ian Somerhalder
Ian Joseph Somerhalder is an American actor, fashion model, and producer who plays Damon Salvatore on . Biography Ian Somerhalder was born in Covington, Louisiana on December 8, 1978. His father, Robert Somerhalder, was a building contractor of French and English descent, and his mother, Edna, who is of Irish and Choctaw descent, was a massage therapist. He has a brother, Bob, a former professional cyclist, and a sister, Robin, a broadcast journalist. Boating, swimming, fishing and training horses filled much of his recreational time growing up, as did the school drama club and performing with the local theater group. With his mother's encouragement, at age 10 he began a modeling career that took him to New York each summer. By junior high, he opted to put modeling on the back burner and focus more on sports and school. A few years later, when the opportunity to model in Europe arose, Somerhalder grabbed it, embarking on an enriching path of work, travel and study that took him to cities including Paris, Milan and London. At 17, he began studying acting in New York, and by 19 had committed himself to the craft, working with preeminent acting coach William Esper. His fate was sealed while working as an extra in a club scene in the feature film Black & White (1999). A talent manager visiting a client on the set spotted Somerhalder in a crowd scene of 400 and immediately signed him for representation. Happy to be anchored in New York, Somerhalder spends much of his time studying acting, writing and practicing yoga. His recreational interests include water and snow skiing and horseback riding. Recently he has helped raise funds for 'Disaster in the Gulf', to help the people affected by a oil spill on the gulf coast. Career In the summer of 2000 Somerhalder starred in the short-lived WB series, Young Americans, a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. He played Hamilton Fleming, the son of the dean of a prestigious boarding school, who falls in love with a fellow student. The series was filmed in Havre de Grace, Maryland.In 2002, Somerhalder played Paul Denton in Roger Avary's adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' novel, The Rules of Attraction, alongside James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, and Jessica Biel.In May 2006, Somerhalder was named one of DNA Models' Top 10 Male Models.Somerhalder guest starred as Nick in HBO's Tell Me You Love Me, appearing fully nude in a sex scene with actress Michelle Borth.In September 2009, Somerhalder appeared in the movie The Tournament where he played the role of an assassin participating in a lethal competition with other assassins. On 10 October 2009, it was announced that he will star in the Gothic movie Cradlewood, which is to be directed by Harry Weinmann. The movie is set to be released in 2011.Ian Somerhalder also appears in the limited-edition coffee table book About Face by celebrity photographer John Russo and Pixie Press Worldwide publishers. Somerhalder currently stars as the vampire Damon Salvatore in the CW TV teen drama series The Vampire Diaries. Acting Career Television * The Big Easy (1997) * Now and Again (1999) * Young Americans (2000) * Anatomy of a Hate Crime (2001) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) * CSI: Miami (2003) * Fearless (2004) * Smallville (2004) * Marco Polo (2007) * Tell Me You Love Me (2007) * Fireball (2009) * Lost (2004–2010) * The Vampire Diaries (2009–Present) Films * Celebrity (1998) * Life as a House (2001) * Changing Hearts (2002) * The Rules of Attraction (2002) * In Enemy Hands (2004) * The Old Man and the Studio (2004) * Recess (2004) * National Lampoon's TV: The Movie (2006) * Pulse (2006) * The Sensation of Sight (2006) * The Lost Samaritan (2008) * Lost City Raiders (2008) * Wake (2009) * The Tournament (2009) * How to Make Love to a Woman (2010) * Cradlewood Pre-Production (2011) Notes * Ian Somerhalder is 32 years old. * Ian played a small role in Smallville as Adam Knight, one of Lionel Luthor's experiments who befriended Lana in order to find information on Clark Kent. * He is best known for his role as Boone Carlyle in Lost. * Ian infamously french-kissed Natalia Levesque. Gallery Ian Somerhalder1.jpg Ian Somerhalder2.jpg Ian Somerhalder3.jpg Ian Somerhalder4.jpg Ian-grass.jpg IanWithPinkBG.PNG|'Ian Somerhalder' Jefsd.jpg smoulderhalder.jpg|SMOULDERHALDER COLLAGE External links * IMDb Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast